The Spreading Malice
is the ninth episode of the Fire Force anime. Plot Shinra arrives at the last moment to save Tamaki, who was facing a great crisis against the relentless star fist of her senior crewmate. Shinra and Rekka engage in battle, and Shinra looks to uncover the truth about his opponent's motivations. Summary As Rekka beats on Tamaki, betraying her image of him. The girl recalls her admiration for Rekka's enthusiasm during a past mission. However, currently, the lieutenant she respected so highly is trying to kill her and transform children into infernals. Shinra arrives to save the day, stomping Rekka's face into the ground with his burning foot. Rekka recovers and demands Shinra not interfere. He strikes the rookie with his Star Fist Jab and in they engage in a fight. Rekka notices that his insect is drawn to Shinra's flames. He says Shinra has an unsullied flame, Adolla Burst. Rekka has been transforming children into infernals to find someone compatible with the Adolla Burst. Shinra realizes that these sacrifices have effected his life and Hibana's. Rekka tries to showcase his more impressive firepower and burns away Tamaki's clothes. Shinra can defend himself and believes his ignition ability is about even with his opponent's. Shinra believes he can win by utilizing his mobility, the area he has Rekka beat. By taking their battle to the sky, Shinra is able to outmaneuver Rekka and defeat him with a decisive ax kick that drives the traitor's face back into the pavement. Tamaki makes sure the children are safe while Rekka lies defeated. Shinra has exhausted himself and demands Rekka give himself up without any more resistance. He refuses to allow compatible children to get away and claims he will do whatever it takes for the Evangelist. Shinra demands to know what Rekka if after, but the crazed traitor believes they must turn all people to flame in order to return humanity to the Great Flame and transform the world into a second sun. Before Tamaki escapes with the children, Rekka prepares to stop them so he can brainwash them to serve the Evangelist. Despite overusing his flames Rekka tries to exterminate everyone there. However, Karim arrives and completely freezes him using his power. Foien Li arrives as well and they discuss the possibility of a powerful organization being behind this. Suddenly, Rekka is pierced by a flaming arrow, killing him. Two warriors in white robes snipe from a rooftop a far distance away. They try to eliminate the remaining fire soldiers and even shoot off Foien's arms. Shinra puts up a smokescreen and spots the enemy from a window. Tamaki marks the targets with her flame and Karim freezes it in order to block their view. Realizing they've been spotted, the mysterious white robes retreat. Everyone regroups and Karim uses his robe to cover Tamaki's revealed body. He tells her to be more prepared in order to avoid the children's casualties. Karim believes Rekka wasn't always an evil person and wants to know who turned him into this. Shinra believes that his brother has been taken by the Evangelist and exploited for his abilities. Shinra and Karim agree to work together in order to go after the Evangelist. Characters Techniques *Star Fist Jab Fights *Shinra vs. Rekka